Moments Notice
by Kahlan-Mason
Summary: Faith has always been a get some get gone kinda girl mainly cause noone really wanted her to stick around that all changes when she meets Samantha Ferrara. Faith is the Leader of the New Council's Elite Tracking team and Sami is 1 of her comrades Faith/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS, Faith, Angel, Supernatural or Charmed so please do not sue.

Pairings: Faith/Sámi Kennedy/Cordy Willow/Sage Xander/Renee Buffy/Angel Dawn/Andrew Sámi/Darla Sámi/Angel and Sámi/Cordy Implied.

Rating: M (NC-17)

Summary: Faith has always been a get some get gone kinda girl mainly cause no one really wanted her to stick around that all changes when she meets Samantha Ferrara. Faith is the Leader of the New Council's Elite Tracking team and Sámi is 1 of her comrades Faith/OC

Warning: lots of torture, death, abuse, graphic sex between opposite sex and same sex and mind boggling very f**kin confusin tales of a place before our own lol prepare yourself for a hella of an adventure.

**April 10****th****, 2004**

**Faith's POV**

I walked into my office my team is en route now I jus got back from a meeting with Giles and Willow seems that we have a Slayer on the run in New York right in our neighborhood there's a knock at my door I open it and what I see pisses me off I mean standin before me is one of my best trackers and a girl that I've developed deep feelings for even though I keep them to myself for the sake of our friendship with dark bruises marring her beautiful face. "Sámi what the hell happened?"

"Can I come in Faith?" I pull her in she looks so lost I don't know what to do I jus want to fix her but I can't cause I don't know exactly what's wrong exactly or even if I can fix it.

"Yeah come on it what's going on?" She looks like whatever it is she's about to tell me is gonna be hard for her to explain maybe she doesn't trust me to believe her its gotta be about one of the guys.

"I can't do it anymore I tried it I really did Faith I tried so hard to be what he wanted but its not working Faith I don't know what's wrong is there something wrong with me?" Man she doesn't know how perfect she really is no I'm really wondering what's going on cause Samantha Ferrara is usually as confident as it comes but right now I'm not lookin at that Samantha I'm looking at a much different Samantha one that needs my help. Wait a minute she said she's tried hard to be what he wants her to be is she talking about Tanner?

"Tanner? Tanner did this to you?" Tanner better not have done this to her or so help me god I swear to god I will ruin that man I can feel the anger flowing through my veins he's as good as dead if he did this to her.

"Yes he was mad cause he found out that we kissed he told me that I was to come in today and quit I told him that I wasn't quitting my job and he lost it I mean it wasn't the first time this happened its just…it's the first time that he'd been so cold I mean usually he would apologize and tell me how much he loved me but last night after everything happened he jus I don't know he was all cold." I can't believe he did this to her I should have his neck for this.

"So where did you sleep last night?"

"I was in the hospital last night." Damn how bad did this man hurt her?

"What did the doctor say?"

"I lost our child I-I didn't even know that I was pregnant I jus I don't remember what it was that caused me to lose the baby was it the kick to the stomach or was it when he pushed me down the steps or maybe it was when he forced himself on me I jus he loves me I know he does its jus I make it hard to fully love me." What the fuck? Does she really think this is her fault man what did Tanner do to her?

"Hey this was not your fault Sámi this is all him he doesn't deserve you obviously if he did he wouldn't hurt you."

"But its my fault he never hit any of his exes I'm hard to be with Faith you've seen me." I walk up closer to her and brush my hand through her hair this is ridiculous I mean is she fuckin serious I look in her eyes and see her tears. Shit!

"NO, no matter how hard you are to be with that does not give him the right to hit you Samantha this is not your fault this is his fault and when he gets here we're dealing with this immediately!"

The fear is evident in her eyes her bottom lip starts quivering. "Please don't tell him please Faith please."

"He killed your child! Samantha he raped you and killed your child are you fucking SERIOUS?" I know I shouldn't be yellin at her but come on he raped her and subsequently killed her child even if she hates me for it I'm not gonna let her go back to him.

"But he'll be so mad I know it sounds stupid Faith but you've never seen the side of Tanner that I have I'm scared." I know that everything she's tellin me is the truth its jus he's hurtin her and I wanna make it go away. "Please Faith don't make him mad at me."

"I can't promise you that I'll let him get away with hurting you I can't I'm sorry I'll protect you from him you can move in wit me please don't make me let this go."

She wipes her tears from her eyes they're both lookin at each other Faith leans in and kisses her after a second the kissing gets more heated they don't hear the door open bout time they realize their not alone its too late.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girl Lehane?"

"Your girl? You mean the girl you beat the shit out of? Huh? The fuckin girl you put in the hospital last night? THE FUCKIN GIRL THAT WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD UNTIL YOU FUCKIN KILLED IT BY BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HER THAT GIRL?" The look on his face and the others is priceless Sámi's grip on my shirt is tight as shit. "Go home Tanner I'll send your pink slip to your penthouse and you better get yourself a lawyer cause when I'm done with you man you'll regret ever laying eyes on her."

"You can't do this to me Samantha you can't leave me!" Samantha doesn't say anything Tanner looks at Faith pissed "I bet your fuckin happy as shit now aren't you? you finally get what you've wanted since you met her right? You get Samantha be honest you've always wanted her? How many times did you fuck behind my back? How many times has she lied to me for you and what you think I let that shit slide that baby our baby is dead because of you."

With that he's gone out of our lives for now but for the weeks to come I know Drama is gonna be a big part of it but as long as Sámi's safe I don't care her safety is all that matters.


End file.
